


The Little Mermaid

by Rapier129



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapier129/pseuds/Rapier129
Summary: This story about a prince named Ludwig (Germany) who met a curious mermaid who had just turned into a human her name is Feliciana Vargas. This story is based off the disney version of the little mermaid/





	

The sea was always a mystery to the ancient animals but especially to the humans. As it was to the mer-folk that the above the azure waters is land and land is always dangerous to all mer-folks. The story for the mer-folks for the reason why they feared the land above the seas was that the aqua regina is dead. But things are about to flip is that our main protagonist Feliciana is going to shock everyone in the marine world is because she is having a forbidden romance with a human....

 


End file.
